Final Seal
by KyrieFalcon
Summary: The last battle is coming. The fight for the dominion of Hyrule is coming to an end as both sides come together to end everything. All characters will be involved in some way, whether for good or for evil. Rated T for language and brutal fighting.


AU fic, set sometime in Hyrule's future where heavy blasters are in but traditional swords are still used. I like both.  
Rated T for language issues. No, I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Yes, I realize two of these characters were previously sealed in masks, several others belong in Termina, and most of them wouldn't be caught dead fighting, but I have two words for you people: _Plot hole._ Maybe I'll stuff the hole with actual plot later.  
...Read on...

-Anju-

Abandoned to time, completely deserted. Desolated.

A Farore-blighted warehouse...

I walked gently through the maze of crushed glass; there was no need to disturb anyone, least the one I was seeking. Somewhere a child's crowing echoed, and a light flared as low sweet singing filled the building; a sharp contrast to the sounds of war drifting in through the walls.

I stopped, caught a glimpse of myself in the remnants of a long-shattered mirror. Pale, resolute, quietly shaking under the long shirt and cargo pants, and my only weapon a rifle out of ammunition. Not exactly threatening, but, well, nobody could tell with him anymore. Not even Link...No. No time for reminiscing.

As I neared the dim light, the wordless humming faded away to leave near-silence in its place. One corner left- then the glow lay in front of me like the moon I hated.

A slight woman's figure sat on a box of some sort, bent over a little bundle. She looked up as I approached, and I saw green inhuman eyes, drowsy with care.

I bent my head slightly. "Hey, Majora."

She smiled in relief and rose, casting shadow over the tiny lamp. "Anju. It's been a while."

We stood by each other, wariness eased by the crooning child in her arms. I shifted; looked nervously around, remembering what I was here for.

"Majora. The Hyrule forces are surrounded by five legions of the enemy. If this goes on any longer, they'll have half of Ordon and access to our main stronghold. Please. We need him to come and fight; it doesn't matter what gets destroyed in the process."

The woman's expression never changed, but I saw doubt flicker in her eyes.

"Do you remember last time? Do you remember what was left of the city after the battle?" Her voice hissed dangerously, afraid for the many lives at stake.

I could barely breathe.

"Nothing. Nothing was left..."

Heart aching for those who were dying outside, I turned recklessly around and started to leave, then saw the figure standing casually in front.

"Din's _bloody _Fire...oh. It's you." My voice cracked halfway through and I backed away.

"You're needed back in the fight." His voice was soft and steel-edged; he glared at me with a demon's eyes as I backed into the wall.

"No offense, but you are too, probably more than me."

He shook his head, not moving from my path. "Ordon can survive without my help."

Unshakeable, emotionless. The idiot there had no idea what was happening out there; he just stood in my way, stubborn as a Cucco, and frightened the light out of my soul. If only he wasn't so intimidating...My fingers curled around the rifle at my back. He just glared.

Majora swayed slightly, removing one hand from the baby's grip and passing it over her eyes. Orange sparks cascaded over her pale-lilac skin and I recognized some form of rejuvenating spell.

"She's right," she whispered finally. "Hyrule is in danger. Nabooru, Ruto, Saria and the Kokiri, Sheik, Kafei, Link, Zelda, even Dark; they all fight for the cause that you were created for, and they're only mortal. Would you fall beneath them and refuse to fulfill your duty? "

I ignored the twinge of indignation and noted the way she cradled the baby, almost holding it out in supplication, and the slight widening of her sleepy green eyes. Here was a master at manipulation. I suppressed the urge to laugh; she was the only one who could turn things in our favor.

Majora made a tiny gesture without looking away. I took it as a sign I should leave. Walking gingerly around the still demon, however, I couldn't resist the urge to needle him a little.

"You should fight. Or you'll be stuck here minding the baby, and what end is that for a great warrior?" I started to run, silently laughing with fear, as he gave a quiet snarl.

As I neared the corner Majora called after me, voice wan and tired.

"He will come."

--

When I reached the warehouse door my eyes were already darting around the bloody moon-washed battlefield, searching for the commander of the Hyrule forces. My news couldn't wait to be delivered through ranks of generals.

I found him in the midst of the battle, surrounded by what looked like an entire legion; moonlight flashed as his sword cut easily through their ranks.

"Link! Link! He's coming! Link!" Slinging the rifle off my back, I swung the heavy barrel into a Wolfos' muzzle; it flew aside whimpering as I rushed in.

The commander's face was concentrated, furious, and several long cuts down his cheek trickled blood.

"Anju! What did you say?" he shouted over the din of battle.

I told him, and watched Link's face pale even more under the sheen of blood and sweat. Then he spun around, ignoring the Wolfos that jumped on him, and yelled so his voice was carried by the wind.

"Retreat! Hyrule retreat! Just _run _east as fast as you can!"

Hyrule's warriors dropped everything and sprinted as the retreat horn took up the urgent call. The enemy, apparently triumphant, screamed in outrage and gathered together, preparing for what they thought was the final blow.

From the safety of distance we watched the grotesque shapes of monsters come to a standstill, confused, not intelligent enough to follow the enemy without instructions. They were too stupid to do anything apart from what their leader told them to do, which would result in their inevitable destruction right...about..._now_...

Link's eyes were fixed on the sky above, almost awed. "You seen him fight yet, Anju?"

Out of the corner of my vision I saw two figures come to stand next to Link; the princess Zelda, and her shadow Sheik.

"No. Why?"

My question was answered when the warehouse exploded. Not only did the fire create an inferno flaring high into the sky, but it was blue- the ferocious consuming blue of superheated metal. Violent tremors shook the burning shell as two shadows leaped out of it, impossibly high, so they were silhouetted against the huge moon.

"Show-offs," muttered Sheik; he received a backhand from Zelda and a _shush_ from me.

The taller shadow wielded a strange sword, helix-shaped and long as I was tall. Haloed against the white moon it resembled nothing but ethereal death.  
The smaller shadow was smaller, more slender, and bore an unidentifiable weapon. It looked exactly like Link; I glanced over, almost surprised to see him still there.

Link hissed angrily, fingers tightening around the hilt of the Master Sword.

"What's wrong?" Zelda leaned forward, anxious.

He muttered something about 'single-minded bastards' and abruptly pulled the quiver of arrows over his neck, thrusting it at a startled Sheik. Every weapon he owned came off and into a pile on the dusty ground. Link kept his eyes fixed on the descending shadows the entire time.

Then.

"I'm joining." And he was running, his only weapon the ever-faithful Master Sword in one hand. "Dark! Kishin! You are _not_ fighting without me..."

Far away the shadows landed in the midst of the horde and the carnage began. Panic took hold of the now-defensive creatures, as their ranks diminished at a speed that didn't allow for comprehension; I could only see a blur of silver-green where a sword blade flashed, leaving blood in its trail, and bursts of virulent purple fire high above the sky. It was too quick to see, but there was a hint of shadow dancing among the soon-to-be-fallen.

A slight figure suddenly appeared on top of an Iron Knuckle's oblivious head, cradling a gun with a sharp silver-glinting edge. He was the source of the purple detonations, I guessed, watching smoke curl around one hand; he seemed to be welcoming someone to the fray. With a jolt I realized Link had already ran into the heart of the battle without a second glance.

--

Where possible I've tried to adapt Zelda-speak into swearing; sometimes it worked and other times I reverted to good old English crap. If you have ideas for alternative curses, read and review with something I can use. Oh, and if you're wondering why FD, Link, and Dark Link aren't trying to kill each other, it will be explained. Hope you like this new story. Later chapters will be longer.

Kyrie


End file.
